Vladimir Dracula
Vladimir Dracula (Born Arthur Kalcidus) '''is a Thousand year-old Vampire Lord, Leader and Sovereign of the Vampire race, Younger brother of Count Dracula, Nephew of Theo and the Main antagonist in the First Blood trilogy. Born over a thousand years old, Vladimir was a honorable prince and leader of the Kingdom of Azalax's army. After being captured by an enemy kingdom, he was tortured and almost died, before being turned and reanimating as the first ever turned vampire in history by his older brother Count Dracula. For countless centures, his vampire nature made him become an evil ruthless power-hungry dictator, having no respect for human life, obsessing over ways to become truly immortal and invincible. After his brother began to hate his own vampire nature, Vladimir continued to revel in it. Realizing what pain and evil he put on to the earth, Count planned to destroy the vampire race, with Vladimir refusing his plan, forcing a war between him and his brother. A war began between The vampires and werewolves, with the vampires winning and Vladimir killing his brother and taking over as the ruler of the vampires. In the 21st century, Vladimir discovered that his brother had a biological son Theo. He finally found a way to become truly immortal and to rule the earth as beasts of night as well as day, to consume Theo's blood so he couldn't be limited by his weaknesses. Biography Vladimir Dracula was born '''Arthur Kalcidus in 800 AD, in the middle ages, raised in a royal family. Along with his brother Alazard, Arthur trained as a Knight of War since he was in his youth. His family's kingdom called Azalax, fought in many battles, and by the age of thirty, he became one of England's most feared warriors, while his family's kingdom ruled the lands. Transformation into a Vampire In 825 AD, the Azalax kingdom was overrun and destroyed by the kingdom of Derekiah, and everyone was slaughtered and killed except for Arthur who was imprisoned and tortured for the information of the whereabouts of it's king Alazard Kalcidus. Alazard who was made into a Vampire, returned to the kingdom and killed all of it's inhabitants to save his brother. Arthur was fatally injuried and was dying from his torture, but Alazard bit him with his fangs and turned him into a vampire upon death. Alazard and Arthur wished to forget their bloody and tragic past, so they changed them names to Count and Vladimir Dracula. Powers and Abilities Superhuman strength: Superhuman speed: Superhuman senses: Superhuman stamina: Superhuman agility: Superhuman reflexes: Healing factor: Mind control: ' 'Immortality: ''' '''Vampire Fangs: Vampirization: Weaknesses Although the oldest and most powerful vampire alive, Vladimir still possesses the weaknesses of a vampire, this includes the vulnerability to sunlight, wood, fire, decapitation and desiccation. Former Weaknesses Sunlight: Vladimir is unable to withstand ultraviolet radiation caused by earth's sun, and therefore is vulnerable to sunlight. Because of this, direct contact with the sun will cause his body to burn, and eventually disintegrate into ashes. As a result, he lives in a sun-proof castle so this does not affect him. Wood: '''Vladimir is susceptible to wooden objects such as stakes and wooden bullets. He can killed by either being stabbed or shot in the heart by a stake or a wooden bullet. If this does happen, he will be reduced to ashes. '''Fire: Vladimir will instantly catch fire and burn to death if he is exposed to fire. Decapitation: Vladimir is able to be killed if his head is removed from his body. Although, while this can kill him, he can return to life if his head to placed back on his body, allowing his head to reattach itself. Desiccation: '''As a vampire, Vladimir must feed and consume blood to maintain health and his immortality. Theo's blood After consuming Theo's blood, Vladimir became immune to virtually all weaknesses of a vampire. This has made him almost indestructible. '''The Dracula Stake: '''The only thing existence capable of killing him, Vladimir can be destroyed if the Dracula stake pierces heart. '''Desiccation: Even with the power of Theo's blood, Vladimir is still a vampire, thus still needs to consume blood to sustain himself.